Un monologue
by Pioupioute
Summary: UA. Kakashi a un monologue introspectif à propos de son comportement qu'il ne s'explique autour de Gai. Slash, KakaGai. One-shot
Les flammes de la jeunesse

-ou-

Un monologue délibératif de Kakashi au sujet de ses sentiments réels pour Gai, et une ou deux autres choses.

 _{Kakashi est devant le monument au mort, les mains dans le poches, et a le regard fixé sur la pierre sans avoir l'air de la voir réellement, plutôt comme si il était perdu dans ses pensées.}_

«Vous savez, Gai m'a défié encore aujourd'hui. Une défi classique, celui qui ferait le plus de tour de l'enceinte de Konoha sur les mains. Comme j'avais une victoire de plus que lui, j'ai décidé de le laisser gagner. Pas que j'ai eu beaucoup d'efforts à faire, il est tellement fort, puissant et musclé... Et c'est un peu le problème. Il était devant moi, vous voyez, du coup j'avais une vue parfaite sur son dos musclé, ses bras puissants, ses jambes parfaites, et son cul... Ahh... son cul...

Heurm. Retour à la réalité. Ce n'est pas le moment de divaguer, je dois avoir un monologue sérieux avec vous. Il faut que j'examine mon cœur et que je trouve ce qui ne va pas chez moi. Il paraît que je suis un génie naturel, autant que cet intelligence me serve à quelque chose d'utile. Est-ce que Gai m'estimerai plus si j'avais travaillé dur pour être à ce niveau moi aussi? Mais il n'aurait plus d'éternel rival, et j'ai travaillé dur pour arriver à mon niveau actuel... Enfin vous comprenez ce qui me tracasse: je passe mon temps à penser à Gai et à rêvasser à propos d'une de ses caractéristiques, physique ou morale.

Je sais depuis un moment que je suis quelqu'un pleins de contradictions, mais ça dépasse un peu les bornes depuis que j'ai commencé à penser à Gai.

D'un côté, son survêtement vert est atroce et me fait mal à l'œil, rien qu'à le voir, mais dès que Gai me tourne le dos, on dirait que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de garder l'œil fixé dessus. C'est peut-être parce que mon cerveau sait que dans la nature, les couleurs vives indiquent le danger... Mais c'est plutôt les jaunes, rouges et oranges que les animaux utilisent, pas le vert, et je n'ai aucun problème à éviter de regarder les habits de Naruto.

En plus, à chaque fois que je fixe le dos de Gai (ou plus bas), des idées étranges naissent dans mon esprit, ma respiration s'accélère et je rougis. Remarque, je rougis aussi quand il me fait un compliment, qu'il me défie, qu'il m'appelle son rival éternel... Ce n'est pas une maladie, il n'y a aucune maladie avec des symptômes comme ça. En plus ce ne serait pas logique: pourquoi les symptômes seraient déclenchés seulement quand Gai fait quelque chose de particulier?

Et quand il ne fait rien de particulier, aussi. Quand il me parle tout simplement, avec son enthousiasme et son exubérance habituels, j'ai l'impression que mon intelligence si réputée pose ses congés et me laisse littéralement dans la guimauve. En général, quand il me parle, à moi et à personne d'autre, je flotte sur un petit nuage de barbe à papa, avec un sourire niais sur le visage et le rouge au joue comme une adolescente qui parle à son crush. Au moins je porte un masque, donc même quand il s'aperçoit que je souris, il pense que je suis juste content d'être avec lui, ce qui est vrai, quand je suis avec lui je me sens tellement bien...

Quand je suis avec lui, et même régulièrement quand je pense à lui (à peu près sans arrêt), ma capacité de réflexion part en vacances loin, loin, très loin, et je réponds souvent des choses totalement idiotes et sans intérêt. Je me ridiculise devant lui, et à chaque fois j'ai envie de disparaître sous terre, j'ai tellement honte. Heureusement, il ne fais pas de remarque. C'est très gentil de sa part.

La gentillesse, comme tant d'autre qualités, est partie intégrante de sa personnalité. Il est travailleur, généreux, intelligent, un excellent shinobi et très compréhensif. Il aime aider les gens, et il est toujours là pour ses amis.

J'espère qu'il me considère comme un ami. Et en même temps je ne l'espère pas tant que ça, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Il ne m'a jamais dit que j'étais son ami. D'un autre côté, je suis le seul qu'il surnomme son éternel rival, donc ça veut dire que j'ai une place spéciale dans son cœur, non? Mais il me semble que ce n'est pas non plus la place que je veux avoir dans son cœur. Reste à savoir quelle place je veux avoir.

J'ai souvent envie de le prendre dans mes bras, ou simplement passer du temps avec lui. Quand je le vois, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire niaisement, et je me sens heureux. Un mot de lui suffit pour me remonter le moral, mais de temps à autres, quand je pense à lui, je suis pris de violents accès de dépression. C'est toujours quand je me dis qu'il préfère d'autres personnes à moi, mais sur un plan différent de l'amitié. J'ai toujours détesté toutes ces personnes qui sont maintenant ses ex (et je n'ai absolument pas aidé Genma à se débarrasser d'elles sous le prétexte de «protéger Gai de ces mauvaises influences»). D'accord. Je suis jaloux. Pourquoi suis-je jaloux?

Tiens, penser aux ex de Gai me rappelle ce que Genma m'a dit une fois après l'assassi- euh, je veux dire, la mise à l'écart d'une de ces fameuses ex:que je n'étais pas une mauvaise influence, moi, au moins, clin d'œil, clin d'œil, et que ce serait bien que son coéquipier se trouve quelqu'un comme moi, clin d'œil, clin d'œil. Je suis quelqu'un comme moi. Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il veut que je sorte avec Gai? Est-ce que j'ai envie de sortir avec Gai?

 _{Une pause.}_

Par le sage des six chemins! J'ai envie de sortir avec Gai! J'ai envie de l'embrasser, de coucher avec lui et de passer tout mon temps libre avec lui! C'est pour ça que son cul me paraissait si attrayant! Je comprends mieux, maintenant. Je savais que ce monologue était une idée géniale, sans vouloir être prétentieux évidemment.

Bon, j'ai déterminé que je voulais sortir avec lui. Est-ce que je l'aime?

 _{Une autre pause.}_

Oui, définitivement. Je suis transi d'amour pour lui. Je l'aime de tout mon cœur et même un peu plus.

Que vais-je faire maintenant? Je pourrais faire comme dans les romans, quand le personnage principal découvre qu'il est amoureux de son meilleur ami, et qu'il essaye de le cacher avec plus ou moins de réussite. Je réussirai sans aucun doute à cacher mes sentiments mieux que les personnages, mais je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir le faire. Déjà, Gai n'est pas mon meilleur ami, et en plus ça ne m'avancerait à rien.

Je ne suis pas une héroïne soi-disant tout sauf égoïste mais qui se perd dans ces états d'âmes et fait souffrir tout le monde autour d'elle en décidant que «le bonheur de son amour est plus important que le sien» et qu'elle ne dira rien et qu'elle se sacrifie ainsi tragiquement. Je ne supporte pas les gens qui se sacrifient, et c'est en partie pour ça que je vous raconte ma vie, Sensei, Obito, pour me venger. Je viens de me rendre compte que je vous bassine avec Gai depuis que j'ai des hormones. Comme je suis à peu près sur que vous ne pouvez pas ne pas entendre ce que les vivants vous disent, bien fait pour vous! Ça ne faisait pas partie du plan initial, mais tant mieux. Vous n'aviez qu'à vous débrouiller pour rester en vie. Vous n'auriez sans doute jamais entendu parler de mes états d'âmes.

 _{Au loin, la voie de Gai interpelle Kakashi. Gai est en train de courir vers lui, comme au ralenti, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Le soleil couchant illumine la scène, les pétales de cerisier tombent autour d'eux alors que la saison est passée depuis un bon moment, portés par une brise légère qui agite les mèches grises de Kakashi et la chevelure d'un noir d'encre de Gai, et un sourire niais apparaît sous le masque de Kakashi. Ils se regardent les yeux dans l'œil.}_

On dirait que je n'aurais pas le temps de décider comment je ferais ma déclaration. Tant pis, la spontanéité devra aller.

 _{Gai s'est arrêté devant Kakashi, et prend une grande inspiration, pour se préparer pour un de ses discours dont lui seul et peut-être son mini-clone ont le secret. Kakashi trouve ça génial en son for intérieur, mais cette fois-ci le coupe avant le début, sous peine de perdre le peu de courage qu'il a réussi à rassembler:}_

Gai, je t'aime.»

 _{Il y a un long silence, pendant lequel Gai dévisage longuement Kakashi. Ce dernier se sent rougir, et a soudainement envie prendre une mission très longue très loin. Avant qu'il ne puisse mettre son dernier projet en date à exécution, Gai lui demande si il lui a vraiment déclaré sa flamme. Kakashi confirme le plus brièvement possible. Gai est a nouveau silencieux pendant un long moment, avant qu'un sourire éclatant ne se dessine sur son visage.}_

«Mon éternel amant! Je te défie! Celui qui arrivera à ton appartement en premier, shunshin interdit!»

 _{C'est au tour de Kakashi de sourire, toujours sous son masque. Quelques heures plus tard, après du sexe, un dîner aux chandelles préparé avec le peu de nourriture contenu dans son frigo, encore du sexe, un peu de sommeil, encore un peu plus de sexe, et que Gai dors à nouveau pendant que le soleil se lève tôt sur Konoha, Kakashi sourit niaisement à nouveau, cette fois sans son masque, serré contre l'autre homme dans son lit.}_


End file.
